Usuario Blog:Divayuki/Things you must know before visiting Korea for the first time..
Transportation is Efficient and Inexpensive Thanks to the country's amazing public transportation system, it's incredibly easy (and cheap) to get around. When you arrive, pick up a T-Money card, which can be used on public buses and subways in several different metropolitan cities. It also saves travelers the hassle of purchasing single journey subway tickets for every ride and provides discounts on rides during transfers. Taxis are just about everywhere and fares, which are calculated based on time and distance, are inexpensive. Avoid black or "deluxe" taxis, which charge a premium for reportedly better services. It's Okay to Shout at Your Server At restaurants in Korea, servers will let you eat your meal without interruption until you call them over to know them you need something, like second servings of galbi Or another bottle of beer. This can be done in two ways. First, you can shout "Yogiyo!" Which means "I'm here!" Or, at some places, you can simply push the button, the convenient summoning device built right into the table. When you're ready to pay, take your bill (which is usually left on the table) straight to the counter. Tipping is not Necessary Despite the generally good service provided at restaurants (and everywhere, really), tipping is not required or expected. Cab drivers, hairdressers, porters, and bellboys are certainly grateful for tips, but the culture is simply not practiced among Koreans. If you decide to tip, the amount is entirely up to you. Public Bathrooms Can be a Bit Confusing Even though many public bathrooms boast Western-style toilets, it's not uncommon to come across the squatty potty. When using it, make sure the tips of your shoes line up with the front of the porcelain to avoid unwanted splashing. Other toilets might be equipped with a remote control like an operating system that has the ability to initiate a bidet or warm the toilet seat. In some older buildings, the toilet paper dispenser is located on the outside of the restroom entrance, so be sure to take enough before going into the stall. Toss toilet paper into trash bin rather than flushing it, as the toilet may get clogged. South Korea is one of the Safest Countries in the World, but ... South Korea has one of the lowest crime rates in the modern world. While its metropolitan areas are not free of petty thieves, with artists and drunken brawlers, they are mostly safe at any hour of the day so long as you remain vigilant of your surroundings and keep a low profile. That said, it should be noted that some of the country's legal adjudications are, at times, unfairly biased against international visitors and residents. Should a Korean accost you at a bar, walk away. If you hit him back, you might find yourself incarcerated, the law is likely to side with the Korean nearly every time. There's No Such Thing as Personal Space With a population of over 25 million, there is simply no room for personal space in Seoul or any other Korean metropolis. As a result, pushing and shoving are not uncommon. If anything, they're the norm, and not seen the rude gestures. So if you happen to find yourself being elbowed in the subway or pushed while you're waiting in line for the bathroom, do not take it personally. Gifts Equate to Graciousness The exchange of gifts is an important part of Korean life - both in personal and business relationships - and is closely linked to showing respect, maintaining harmony and being courteous. If you are invited to someone's home, it is customary to bring a small gift, such as flowers or a bottle of wine, to show your graciousness. Gifts are given with Two hands And are never opened in front of the giver. Confucius Rules the Land South Korea is a vibrant, modern, highly technological state. Despite this, the nation still revolves around traditional customs and values, including Confucianism ,' A system that promotes social harmony and governs all interactions - however small they may be - between families, friends, colleagues and even strangers. Newcomers may not recognize the subtleties of the ancient structure, but can readily learn the basics. Speak politely to elders (the Korean language has a specific honorific speech for this), always accept when offered a shot of soju, and wait for your boss to eat first before digging into dinner.' Categoría:Entradas